Lembrei Que Te Amei
by Suzana AKL
Summary: Lembranças no meio de uma batalha... Três entidades: leiam e descubram [YAOI][Uchihacest][rat M pelo conteúdo incestuoso][Oneshot]


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence!

Créditos: À _Double Side._, porque "tive" a idéia do Uchihacest depois de ler a fic _Brotherly Love_ dela. Recomendo!

O.b.s.: Se você não gosta de: Sangue, morte, incesto e yaoi, não leia!

Join a leitura!

* * *

**Lembrei Que Te Amei**

Sharingan e Sharingan.

Irmão e irmão.

Os dois estavam frente a frente, encarando-se com... Ódio. Raiva. Dor. Tristeza.

Como se ambos tivessem sido... Violados. Abandonados. Esquecidos. Apagados.

Tinham passado todos aqueles anos, um procurando e o outro esperando ser encontrado. Um cão sedento e um gato sádico. Agora, o momento havia chego, para os dois irmãos. Sasuke empunhou a katana e partiu para cima. Itachi, facilmente, deteve seu ataque com sua própria lâmina.

O mais velho jogou o caçula perto de um rio que passava ali perto. As águas corriam calmamente, alheias à explosão ao lado. Quando o Akatsuki chegou perto, o outro jogou-o dentro das calmas águas. Chutou-lhe as costelas, e o atingido cuspiu sangue.

- Bastardo! - gritou Sasuke, aterrisando novamente na grama amassada.

-... Fraco. - disse Itachi, inabalável, limpando o sangue do canto de sua boca com a manga do sobretudo. Tomou ar, e invocou: - Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

Uma bola de fogo imrrompeu de sua boca, quase atingindo Sasuke.

Quando o fogo passou, viu-se em um lago negro, com um céu vermelho acima.

Sasuke lembrou-se. Lembrou-se de uma noite. Muito distante. Quando encarava o sorriso de sua mão toda manhã e tarde. Quando abaixava a cabeça para seu pai na hora que este passava, e ele (Sasuke) era invadido por um misto de medoe respeito. Quando ele ainda achava que o irmão o amava, como dissera. Quando ainda o chamava de _Aniki_. Quando ainda amava aquele bastardo.

- Tendo lembranças, irmãozinho? - perguntou Itachi, ao pé de sua orelha, atrás.

- Merda! - xingou, girando o corpo 180°, com a katana na exata altura do pescoço do mais velho.

Acabou se se virar, e viu que estava brandindo a espada no ar. Procurou em volta e não o encontrou. Então, algo zuniu próximo a sua orelha, cortando alguns fios de cabelo negro. Olhou para trás, com a katana em posição de defesa.

Aquela lembrança acontecera cerca de uma semana antes do massacre.

* * *

_**---Flashback---**_

_O garoto, de oito anos na época, andava para casa pisando duro. Maldizia o irmão mais velho pelo caminho escuro, a noite já havia caído. Ele o deixara esperando naquela floresta por _cinco horas_!!! E nem se atrevera a dar um aviso do tipo "_Desculpe, não hoje_"! Ao chegar em casa, foi falar com a mãe. Ela informou que o irmão saíra em uma missão urgente da_ ANBU_, e devia estar de volta de madrugada. Terminou sua janta e foi direto ao seu quarto, não sem antes desejar boa-noite a seus pais._

_Ficou se remexendo em seu fuuton por horas. Não conseguia dormir, pensando no irmão. Contando, aquela já era a décima vez que o deixara esperando um treino por causa de uma missão no mês._

_Ouviu o _shôji_ de seu quarto correr duas vezes, abrindo e fechando. Passos vindo em sua direção e um corpo pesado deitando-se ao lado do seu. Abriu os olhos e encarou o rosto do irmão perto do seu. Estava de olhos fechados, e um cheiro de banho recém-tomado emanava de seu corpo. Usava o braço como travesseiro e tinha a boca entreaberta._

_- _Aniki

_- Hm?_

_- Por que está no meu quarto?_

_- Porque, para ir para o meu, precisaria passar pelo quarto dos nossos pais._

_- Ah..._

_Itachi abriu os olhos, e encarou os do irmão mais novo._

_Negro com negro._

_- Desculpe por faltar o treino de hoje também, Sasuke._

_- Tudo bem. Era uma missão, não era?_

_- Sim... era sim._

_Viu o rosto do _Aniki_ anuviar-se, como que cansado só pelo ato de... Lembrar. Respirar. Viver. Amar._

_Levantou a mão pequena e macia, que ainda não havia realmente conhecido o que era uma luta entre shinobis, e tocou no rosto do mais velho. Desejava, só com aquele ato, dissipar a nuvem negra que estava acima da cabeça do irmão. Este apenas sorriu tristre, e esticou sua própria mão, áspera e, ao mesmo tempo, calorosa, e tirou uma mecha que do cabelo negro teimava em cair nos olhos do mais novo. Tinha, assim, uma visão melhor da primeira pessoa da família que via depois de uma cansativa missão. Depois de tirar a mecha teimosa, descansou a mão em sua face._

_Ficaram ali, um com a mão na face do outro. Tentando ao mesmo tempo dar conforto e reconfortar._

_- Sasuke?_

_- Sim, _Aniki

_- Eu te amo, sabia?_

_- Sim! - a criança sorriu - Eu também te amo! Você é o melhor irmão que eu tenho!_

_- Ha! Eu sou seu único irmão._

_- Então?_

_Itachi riu baixo com aquilo. Desceu sua mão até a nuca de Sasuke e aproximou-se. Tocou os lábios dele com os seus. Sasuke fechou os olhos. Assim, um toque, sem nada de malicioso._

_Só um toque... Delicado. Suave. Macio. Leve._

_Um selinho._

_O menor se assustou quando o maior quebrou o contato de lábios, e abriu os olhos rapidamente. Um sorriso, não triste, agora, estampava o rosto queimado de sol do moreno._

_- Boa noite, Sasuke._

_- Boa noite... Itachi._

_Itachi sorriu ao ouvir seu nome na voz do irmão, e levantou-se. Abriu e fechou vagarosamente o shôji, o irmão podia sentir que seu olhar caía sobre si até o último instante. Incosciente, passou os dedos nos lábios, sorrindo de leve. Sentiu as pápebras pesadas e caiu no sono._

_**---Fim do Flashback---**_

* * *

O moreno de cabelos compridos avançou sobre o adversário, e o atingiu com sua própria katana. Sentiu a espada dele perfurar-lhe a carne, até sair do outro lado sangrando. O ambiente do genjutsu dissipou-se. Os dois arrancaram as armas de dentro do outro, e caíram, a alguns centímetros do outro.

Estavam... Angustiados. Aliviados. Soltos. Livres.

Esqueceram-se o que estavam fazedo ali. Esqueceram-se _aonde_ era ali. Só haviam três entidades no momento.

Itachi e Sasuke.

Sasuke e Itachi.

- Sasuke... - chamou Itachi.

- Aniki... - fez Sasuke, rastejando, aproximando-se de seu irmão.

- O que... você lembrou? - rastejou também, pegando o irmão com certa dificuldade e aninhando-o em seu peito.

- Lembrei que te amei... e...

Sasuke subiu um pouco e tocou novamente os lábios do irmão, pela última vez. Itachi pôs sua mão na nuca dele. Não aprofundou o beijo, só a pousou ali, para sentir a pele alva dele embaixo da sua morena. Separaram-se e o mais novo aconchegou a cabeça ali, sentindo o mais velho pousar a mão sobre seus cabelos negros.

Só haviam três entidades no momento.

Itachi e Sasuke.

Sasuke e Itachi.

E Ela.

A Morte.

Encarada com... Ódio. Dor. Raiva. Tristeza.

Muitas vezes... Violava. Abandonava. Esquecia. Apagava.

As pessoas como aqueles dois esqueciam dela até o último minuto, pois... Lembravam. Respiravam. Viviam. Amavam.

Mas, agora, lá vinha ela, e os dois a viam chegando... Delicada. Suave. Macia. Leve.

Levantaram-se, de bom grado, para ir com ela. Sabiam o porquê dela estar ali, e não dariam mais trabalho a ela.

Ela estava ali para...

Angustia-los.

Alivia-los.

Solta-los.

Liberta-los.

* * *

**N/a.: **Pequena história dessa fic: 

1- Antes era uma songfic, sem romance nenhum, tinha que ser com uma música da Pitty!

2- Escolhi Teto de Vidro.

3- Li uma fic Uchihacest (_Brotherly Love_, da _Double Side._).

4- Agora tinha porque tinha que ter incesto.

5- Passei para a música Pulsos.

6- A lembrança do Sasu-chan tava ficando muito grande, não conseguia encaixar nenhuma música.

7- Rendi-me, e ficou sem música mesmo.

8- Lembrei-me do livro A Menina Que Roubava Livros (ótimo, recomendo muito! O autor é Markus Zusak), e encaixei a Morte no final.

Deu nisso! 8D

----------------------------------

Bom, parando com a palhaçada, espero que tenham gostado!

Mandem review, hein!

(Sim, eu sou chata com esse negócio de review, mas já é hábito pedir isso no final de toda fic que escrevo...)

Beijos, pessoas!

Suzana AKL


End file.
